Return loss is a commonly known problem in radio and telecommunications signal transmission. Return loss occurs when a signal is transmitted by an active component through one or more passive components to an antenna for broadcasting. The impedance of the signal path is often matched to that of the antenna to minimize return loss. However, during signal transmission, a part of the transmitted signal from the active component is often returned or reflected by a discontinuity in the signal path due to mismatched impedances. This reduces signal output strength, and causes return loss. Return loss may be caused by capacitance, cable bending, defects, poor maintenance, and/or temperature, among other factors. For a given set of telecommunications signal transmission equipment, a maximum level of signal return loss is often established, above which repair or replacement of the equipment is required to maintain a desired minimum level of performance. This repair can be costly and dangerous for repair crews, who must climb transmission towers to replace defective signal transmission equipment. Due to the costs and risks of managing signal return loss, a better method of matching impedances in a signal path to mitigate signal return loss is needed.